Darkness in the Light
by fairywings88107
Summary: Draco's girlfriend is pregnant in their 5th year. I like to update and I know the first part is short but a new nice long chpt will be up tomarrow.
1. Prologue

Draco paced around the room shaking his head violently. "Oh God, oh God, oh no, no this isn't funny", he was speaking in a hushed murmuring voice. "Oh hell no, SHE DID NOT! I HATE HER!" He remembered that night perfectly, and by all means he enjoyed it, but he sure as hell did NOT want this.  
  
They had been at a party in the Slytherin common room and she was beautiful, as always. His girlfriend Caia Luthania was like him, prefect, extremely smart, and in her 5th year. He was 16, having had his birthday in November the 2nd to be exact, but she would not turn 16 until April. But this, he had never wanted this, and now he was stuck with her forever. "NO, it's not mine. IT IS NOT! " He shouted blankly across the small room "She would have told me, she would have let me know," he whispered as he collapsed into a corner.  
  
A mediwitch poked her head into the room opening the door and asked, "Mr. Malfoy, it is a girl. Would you like to choose a name?" He looked forebodingly at her and spit on the floor. The nurse looked back darkly at him, "Mr. Malfoy, I am familiar with your family and would you rather have her choose a name," she narrowed her eyes at him, "Maybe one, oh I think honoring a famous Auror, maybe?"  
  
"NO way in hell will she name any child of mine like that," he spat "Name it Octavia Bella."  
  
"Alright then," said the nurse rather cheerfully. "Octavia it is then" and went off whistling. They brought her to him later and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. But as the mediwitch observed with his pallid face and hair, his sparkling silver gray eyes and his elegant bone structure; he could not deny that it was his. But he was so young it just couldn't be. 


	2. Caia

One month later.  
  
Draco walked into his dorm room, his shoulder length white blond hair tied in a pony at the base of his neck with a thin green ribbon. Snape had given Draco his own dorm for Octavia and him, he didn't want to share a room with Caia because if anything their relationship was if anything volatile. It wasn't that he didn't want her here it was just that they argued endlessly and he didn't want Octavia experiencing the violent fights that his parents had on a daily basis. Octavia was asleep in a lavish bassinet but surely not for long.  
  
Not any sooner had he lain on his bed someone knocked softly on the door. He got up and opened the door to Caia, a small 15 year old girl with deep brown hair and icy aqua colored eyes, well he supposed she wasn't small to most but she being only 5'4 and him being 6'2. She turned and looked him square in the eye and asked, "Where have you been? Did you feed her? And why the hell did you have to go to potions in the evening?"  
  
"Well lovely night to you too Caia. Really come in I'd love to see you." He said. "As to your questions, I have been in my room, I had to talk to Professor Snape and you can feed her because I'm certainly not." He sighed and looked softly at her. "Are you alright? You've been stressed and irritable all week."  
  
"Draco, I haven't kept up with all of this homework, what with OWLs. And you certainly haven't been all out nice to me." She said.  
  
"Can we not make this about me? You know this hasn't exactly been easy for me either. And I'll talk with Snape about the homework. I'll try to be nicer. Alright?" He said calmly.  
  
"Ok, I'll try" She whispered softly.  
  
"Now just relax" He said as he moved close to her and attempted to kiss her. But she moved her face and his lips hit her cheek. Caia went over to the bassinet and picked up Caia, cooing at her. "Let me hold her." He said. She handed the baby over to him carefully and he looked at her. "How did this happen?" he asked.  
  
She snorted bemusedly, "Well I sure as hell didn't climb on top of myself."  
  
He shot a look of contempt at her. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Ok people you can see that I really do need help writing this and needs a beta and reviews. 


End file.
